The Daughter of the Dark
by Astaroth The Beginning
Summary: [AU][Fem!Percy x Thalia x Artemis][Possibly OP Fem!Percy] Perci Jackson was a weird child, by normal human, or godly standards. She was even more of an introvert than your average electrical engineer. She was never seen talking or smiling in public. But one thing was certain. She carried a rather... dark power, and she's not going to stand for any demi-godly, or godly, arrogance.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**(A/N) Let it be known, that this is only a test chapter type thing. If I find that enough people want to know what happens, I will continue this. The normal chapters would be far, far longer than this as well. Also, I changed the age of the characters to make them 2 years older, because let's face it, I think some of the deep philosophical stuff in the books was a little too deep for a 12 year old to come up with. No offense Rick. You're still awesome.**

Perci Jackson was a weird child, by normal human standards. She was even more of an introvert than your average electrical engineer. She was never seen talking or smiling in public. The only facial expression anyone at her school has ever seen was a blank face, like she wasn't all there mentally. This was actually the belief of many students and teachers in her school, Yancy Academy, causing him to be even more of a social outcast.

She was 14 years old. Rather tall for her age, around 5' 2". She had _long _coal black hair, long enough to brush against the back of her knees. Her eyes were the black you find in your worst nightmare, the one where your fears come to haunt you, leaving you to wake up screaming, covered in sweat. She wore black skinny jeans, and a long sleeved shirt that covered about half of hands. Her skin was pale, not a sickly kind of pale, but pale, like she hardly ever goes out into the sun.

Perci never knew her parents. She grew up in an orphanage the first 4 years of her life, found on the doorstep by the matron. She was adopted at 5 years old by Sally Blofis and her husband, Paul Blofis. She took her adopted mother's maiden name, Jackson, as her last name, because frankly, she didn't want to think of a fat fish every time she wrote her name.

She really loved her adoptive parents though. They were they few people who ever saw emotion on her face. They spent much more time together then most teenagers do with their parents. They were all very close. She was so thankful for them. Her mother was a writer, while she and Paul also ran their own Bakery & Candy Shop. Paul himself was more of a numbers type person, so he kept track of everything, while Sally was more of a people person, and was in charge of the workers and keeping customers happy. The shop was actually rather well known around her neighborhood, mostly for that fact that all their food is dyed blue, out of respect for Sally's late mother, who's always made blue food to cheer Sally up when she was sad.

"Look at this, the emo's all by herself again!"

Perci looked up from the book she was reading, the title of which is "Finding loopholes in the tightest contracts", something you would never see a normal 14 year old reading. What she saw, was her high school wannabe bully, Nancy Bobofit. She calls her a wannabe, because to be frank, she doesn't scare him at all, she's just an annoying sound, like that of a fly buzzing. But she was really getting into her book, and was rather upset that she's been interrupted.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice comes out like it usually does, cold and somewhat monotone. But the look in her eye, the kind that promised a slow, torturous, anguished filled death, was still there. Nancy, due to the fact that her IQ wasn't high enough to notice, well… didn't notice. Her face became red, upset that the "loner" was talking back to her, and went to smack the book outta Perci's hands. It didn't go quite as planned.

Nancy wasn't sure what just happened. One second, she was trying to get a rise outta the school pariah, the next she was slammed against the bus window, and her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out Perci, reading her book again, as if nothing had happened.

The sound of Nancy's think skull banging against the window attracted the attention of almost everyone on the bus, except for the driver, who seemingly chuckled, and kept an eye on the road. There were a few, who once they broke outta their daze, took action. Most just tried to make themselves smaller in a futile attempt to hide. Some started whispering to each other. There was only a few that stood out to Perci though. One person was Mr. Brunner, the local handicapped teacher. He merely sighed, as if this is a game he's gotten tired of, and rolled his wheelchair down the bus aisle. The other was Mrs. Dodds, who stiffened and stared at Perci in fear, as if she was a servant who upset her master.

Mr. Brunner finally rolled his chair up to where Perci was seated and Nancy was still looking shocked and dazed. He first checked on Nancy, looking her over for any injuries, finding only a large bump on her head, but as they were on a bus, there was not much he could do. It was when he turned to Perci that the rest of the bus all perked up an ear, except for Nancy, who was obviously kinda out of it.

"Miss Jackson… Can I ask why you felt the need to attack your fellow student?" He asked, looking deadly serious, as if her answer would permanently seal her fate.

Perci finally looked up from her book after a few minutes of nothing but silence and being stared down by Mr. Brunner. She marked her page, closed the book, and set it in her lap, and asked a question that nobody had a real answer to.

"What do you mean Mr. Brunner? How could I have attacked Nancy, if I never moved? It is my belief that she merely tripped, after all, you shouldn't be standing while the bus is moving," She said this slowly, as if talking to a child, "Someone could fall and hurt themselves." At the end, she allowed a small smirk to form, though it was gone so quickly, nobody noticed it was there.

Nobody had anything to say to that. It after all, to them at least, was believable. Nobody really saw her move. Mr. Brunner sighed heavily, told Nancy to not stand on the bus, and slowly rolled his way back up the aisle. There was one thought running through his head.

_Who are you, Perci Jackson?_


	2. The Tour

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Well, now I understand why writers keep writing. I got all of two reviews in 20 minutes, and the both made me really happy. So, let the story go on.**

The bus screeched to a stop in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Mythology, where the school's history class field trip would be taking place. The students all rushed to get off the bus, except for Perci, who patiently waited for the stampede to end. When it did, she gracefully rose from her seat, and walked off the bus, sparing a glance at the still chuckling bus driver.

_What a strange man, _she thought.

Once she got off the bus, she instantly went to the shadiest spot she could, hating how the sun blinded her. She sat at a table that had one of those silly umbrellas over them, because no matter how much she appreciated the shade, she really thought it looked stupid. As she sat, waiting for the teachers to call the class together, as they were currently on a break to "stretch their legs", she thought.

_I have a weird feeling about this place… It's not necessarily a _bad _feeling; it's just… off-setting. I don't like it. _

So she sat, reading her book, and listening to the sounds of traffic and obnoxious children. She found them calming. To some, this may be odd, but she was from Manhattan, or at least, it's where she grew up. She heard the same sounds all the time, to the point that is become one of the constants she can grab ahold of. After a few more minutes, Mr. Brunner gathered up the class, and she got up to join them, being careful to stay in the shade.

They took a small tour, with Mr. Brunner throwing out questions and Mrs. Dodds watching the class with eagle eyes from the back. It seemed though, that while she was watching the whole class, she was really only paying attention to Perci, who in turn, was only paying attention to her book. She had finally calmed down from the bus incident with Nancy, who hasn't yet stopped holding a hand to her head, and glaring at Perci.

It was then noticed something Perci never thought she would see; three other teenagers, who appeared to be at this museum _willingly_, of all things. Two girls, and one boy, the boy appeared to be the oldest, probably around 16 years old. He had shaggy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He was rather tall, being about 6' 1". His most noticeable aspect was the scar running down the left side of his face, from the side of his eye, to the end of his chin.

One of the girls appeared to be the youngest. She had curly golden blonde hair, like a princess out of a fairy tale, causing Perci to scoff. She is just a little shorter then Perci, maybe 5'. She looked to be rather fit, and athletic, something she noticed her two friends appeared to be as well, now that she thinks about it. Her eyes looked to be a stormy shade of gray and seemed to have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan, one of those girls guys describe as "cute", "pretty", and "beautiful", and one of the girls the Perci finds the most obnoxious, as they seem to think the world belongs to them. She obviously had a crush on the boy, by the way she stared at him as he talked, as if he was the best thing since sliced bread.

Perci disagreed, because she thinks she just found out what was _really_ the best thing since sliced bread.

She was beautiful. She had neck-length, spiky black hair that looks so soft, that Perci just wants to run her hands through it, electric blue eyes that Perci thought she could stare at all day, and the cutest freckles across her nose. She wears punk styled clothes, somewhat similar to Perci. Ripped black skinny jeans, a half-zipped black hoodie, a black "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, and a pair of black converse, she was Perci's kinda gal.

_Holy hell… The things I would do to her… _

Perci had to check to make sure she wasn't drooling. The next thing she did was realize the effect this one girl is having on her. She's never acted like that for anyone. Sure, she's had her own perverted thoughts about a few of rather attractive girls at her school, but nothing like this. After all, she's still a teenager with hormones. But still, this was unexpected.

Luckily for her, the teachers herded the class onto the next part of the museum, but just before she disappeared behind a closing door, Perci saw the black haired girl turn and look at her dead in the eyes, with a look of slight confusion on her face.

Perci walked around, following the class, in something of a daze, till Mr. Brunner finally knocked the thought of that girl outta of her head.

"Miss Jackson," he started, "Can you tell me what is depicted in this tablet?"

She was startled for a second, before she focused on the tablet her teacher was referring to. It showed a giant man, eating what appeared to be full grown adults, 3 men and 3 women. She instantly knew what it was, as one of her favorite things to read about was Greek mythology.

"That's the King of the Titans, Kronos, and the Titan of time. After he chopped up his father in to a million pieces, he received a prophecy that his own kids would do the same to him. In fear of this, he demand that Rhea, the queen of titans and his wife, hand over all of his kids, so he could eat them, and prevent the prophecy from ever happening. She fed him his first 5 children, but instead of feeding him his youngest child, Zeus, god of thunder, she fed him a rock. She trained Zeus to be strong enough to kill his father, and eventually, he tricked his father into throwing up his siblings, and together, they defeated him, and with his own Weapon of Power, his Scythe, Zeus cut him into a million pieces, just as the prophecy predicted." She rattled of the fact in monotone, with most of the class looking at her in shock at her knowing so much about the subject. Mr. Brunner himself was mildly shocked, as he expected a correct answer, but just not with so much detail. Mrs. Dodds was smirking, looking rather proud actually, but nobody seemed to notice.

"That's correct Perci, very good." Mr. Brunner said, looking proud of his student as well. After that the class went on, touring deeper and deeper into museum, until the tour was finally done. Mr. Brunner dismissed the class, allowing them to tour the museum or sit outside. Perci decided she would much rather sit inside, where the sun won't be in her eyes. Apparently Mrs. Dodds had a similar idea. She sat at the other side of the room, looking around, watching the pedestrians' tour, but keeping a close eye on Perci, who was reading her book once again. This continued for around another half hour, before the ceiling exploded.


End file.
